The present invention relates to shoe constructions.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide construction of shoes and shoe components and materials and manufacturing method therefor which provide high resilience and shock absorption without sacrificing durability.
It is a further object of the invention to accomplish the foregoing object with economy of manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide visual uses of the construction for safety and aesthetic purposes.